Yajaira
Yajaira is a Chilean stoner band. Forming in 1995 in Santiago initially as a trio, this band had largely been a quartet through most of their career though reverting back to a trio in recent years. Considered to be one of the longest standing stoner rock bands in Chile, Yajaira have managed to stay active in some capacity even to this day. Over their career spanning nearly twenty-five years the band has released five studio albums and shared this stage with many major acts in the stoner/doom circles. The band describe themselves as "hard psychedelic rock". History Early Years (1995 - 2002) Yajaira was founded in 1995 by Samuel Maquiera, Miguel Montenegro, and Sebastián Arce. Two years later Hector Latapiat would join as a second guitarist. By 1998 the band would sign with Toxic Records and release their eponymous debut album. The band would regularly play shows and festivals in Chile while further expanding on their fuzzy stoner sound. The band would sign to C.F.A. for two follow-up albums with new drummer Pinpon in Lento y Real (2000) and La ira de Dios (2002) along with a split with Hielo Negro. Sonidos Ocultos (2003 - 2009) In 2003 the band would recruit a new guitarist in Pablo Navarette while Hector Latapiat would switch to the drums. The band would release a collection of rarities in 2004 entitled Sonidos Ocultos 95-03. An EP entitled Desolazion would follow the next year. While some sources claim the band was broke up until 2011, Yajaira managed to stay active with shows in 2007,MySpace 2008,MySpace 2009 (At Cumbre del Rock among other shows)MySpace and shows in 2010.MySpace Vuelve a arder (2010 - 2015) With Pinpon back in the drumming role, the band would begin to play shows more frequently, sharing the stage with the likes of At Devil Dirt, Los Natas and Kyuss Lives! among others.MySpace Yajaira also conducted a four-date tour in December 2010.MySpace On 24 November 2012, Yajaira would self-release their fourth studio album Vuelve a arder. The band would make appearances at various Chilean festivalsLast.fmLast.fm among other appearances. In 2015 Yajaira would perform at Lollapalooza Chile and share the stage with Yawning Man. Post Tenebras Lux (2016 - Present) Yajaira would continue writing new material and performing, even opening for Black Sabbath on the Latin American leg of The End Tour.Last.fm The next year, Yajaira would release their fifth album Post Tenebris Lux on 21 October 2017. The band continues to perform live to this day, recently in 2018 opening for Corrosion of Conformity.Yajaira Rock Discography Studio Albums *'Yajaira' (1998, Toxic Records) *'Lento y real' (2000, C.F.A.) *'La ira de Dios' (2002, C.F.A.) *'Vuelve a arder' (2012, Self-Released) *'Post Tenebras Lux' (2017, ALGO) Other Releases *'Yajaira / Hielo Negro' (Split with Hielo Negro) (2002, C.F.A.) *'Sonidos Ocultos 95-03' (Compilation) (2004, C.F.A.) *'Desolazion' (EP) (2005, ALGO) *'Antiguos demonios' (EP) (2014, BYM) Members *'Miguel Angel Montenegro' aka Comegato - Bass, Vocals (1995 - Present) *'Samual Maquieira' aka Sam - Guitar, Vocals (1995 - Present) *'Christian Macdonald' aka Pinpon - Drums (2000 - 2003, 2010 - Present) *'Pablo Navarette' aka Panzon - Guitar (2004 - Present) *'Sebastian Arce' aka Fiecha - Drums (1995 - 2000) *'Hector Latapiat' aka Piri - Guitar (1997 - 2004), Drums (2004 - 2006) External Links *Spanish Wikipedia Page *INDECISIÓN en vivo Futuro *Old Facebook Page *Yajaira MySpace *Yajaira live in the studio References Category:Band Category:Stoner Rock Category:Santiago Category:Chile Category:Rock n' Roll